Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an optical apparatus equipped with the zoom lens system, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens system.
Related Background Art
There have been proposed zoom lens systems suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-21223. However, the conventional zoom lens system has had a problem that the zoom lens system is large in dimension not having sufficient optical performance.